I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coding schemes for digital transmission systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a DC-balanced, transition-controlled coding system in which an unbalanced datastream is converted to a DC-balanced stream to facilitate transmission.
II. Description of the Related Art
As electronic and computer technology continues to evolve, communication of information among different devices, either situated near by or at a distance becomes increasingly important. For example, it is now more desirable than ever to provide for high speed communications among different chips on a circuit board, different circuit boards in a system, and different systems with each other. It is also increasingly desirable to provide such communications at very high speeds, especially in view of the large amount of data required for data communications in intensive data consuming systems using graphical or video information, multiple input-output channels, local area networks, and the like.
It is particularly desirable to enable individual personal computers, workstations, or other computing devices, within which data is normally internally transferred using parallel data buses, to communicate with each other over relatively simple transmission lines. Such transmission lines typically include only one or two conductors, in contrast with the 64-bit and wider data paths within computing systems now commonly available. In the case of video data transmission to computer displays, as well as in the case of high-speed video input from digital cameras to computer systems, existing interconnection interfaces typically employ such parallel data paths. Recently, the requisite bandwidth of such interconnection systems has increased as a consequence of increased display resolution. This has increased electromagnetic interference (EMI) as well as transmission line noise, thereby raising concerns as to safety and reliability. In addition, the large number of signal and data lines required by advanced liquid crystal display panels has increased the potential for mutual interference.
There have been a number of commercially available products which attempt to provide high speed conversion of parallel data to serial form and transmission over a serial link. The Hewlett-Packard G-link chip set is one such product. That chip set includes a transmitter set and is capable of handling 21-bit wide parallel data. To obtain the necessary speed, however, the chip set is fabricated using a bipolar process, and the receiver and transmitter require separate chips. Such a solution is highly power consumptive and expensive.
Another commercial solution has been provided by Bull of France. The Bull technology employs a frequency multiplier for parallel to serial data conversion. Such devices typically introduce noise into the silicon substrate and interfere with other multipliers on the chip. In addition, the Bull technology uses an exclusive OR tree for parallel to serial conversion. The use of exclusive OR trees is well known, together with the difficulty of equalizing the delay through all paths of such devices. Additionally, the Bull technology uses output signals having full logic swings. This results in slower performance.
Various techniques exist for improving the characteristics of transmission over serial links. For example, transmission codes may be employed to alter the frequency spectrum of the transmitted serial data so as to facilitate clock recovery and enable AC coupling. Each transmission code will also typically provide special characters, not included within the data alphabet, to be used in character synchronization, frame delimiting, as well as perhaps for diagnostic purposes. Coding may also be employed to reduce transmission bandwidth as a means of limiting the signal distortion occurring during propagation through the transmission medium. In the case of wire links, it is desirable to utilize codes with no DC and little low frequency content in order to allow for DC isolation of the driver and receiver circuitry from the transmission line, as well as to reduce signal distortion on the line. An efficient coding system should also be disposed to encode clock information with the encoded data in a manner allowing for extraction of the clock information during decoding. This obviates the need for provision of a separate clock signal over a dedicated clock line, since the clock information recovered during decoding may be instead used by the receiver circuitry.
Within local area networks (LANs), transmission coding schemes exist for converting words of various length to characters of greater length. For example, three-bit words may be converted to four-bit characters (3B/4B), four-bit words may be converted to five-bit characters (4B/5B), and so on. Typically, coding and decoding is achieved using a "key" in which each word is mapped to a corresponding character. Unfortunately, the complexity of this type of mapping scheme generally precludes utilization of random logic, and often requires implementations involving look-up tables or the like. This is disadvantageous given that look-up tables realized using ROM consume significant chip area and tend to slow circuit operation.
A particular 8B/10B coding scheme is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,739. In particular, a binary DC balanced code and associated encoder circuit are described as being operative to translate an 8 bit byte of information into 10 binary digits for transmission. The 8B/10B coder is partitioned into a 5B/6B plus a 3B/4B coder. Despite ostensibly facilitating DC-balanced encoding, this system tends to require relatively lengthy encoding and decoding intervals.
Although progress has been made in the development of coding techniques disposed to facilitate serial data transmission, there remains a need for a coding scheme capable of efficiently supporting very high speed serial data transmission. Such a coding scheme should also be DC-balanced in order to facilitate AC coupling and clock recovery. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a coding scheme capable of facilitating real-time data transfer by allowing for rapid synchronization during decoding. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a coding scheme capable of producing a DC-balanced datastream without the necessity of providing additional bits to indicate whether a particular block was modified by the balance-encoding scheme.